bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloon Rush
.]] A Bloon Rush is a term given to a bloon formation that involves large masses of densely packed, strong non-MOAB-class bloons, ranging from Yellow Bloons to Ceramic Bloons. Such a formation often occurs in the late parts of the game, or is found much more often in Cluster Chaos, Fast and Furious, or Regrow Rush of Death in BMC Mobile. Bloon Rushes can be found in Regrow Assaults or the late levels of standard tiles in BMC browser version. In Bloons Tower Defense 5, Bloon Rushes occur from approximately Round 30. Bloon Rushes can also be formed from popping a large number of MOAB bloons, when there will be a large amount of Ceramic Bloons. Tips There are many ways to counter Bloon Rushes. Usually, explosives or other towers capable of area damage are good for shutting down dense packs of bloons. Here are a few notes about each towers effectiveness in removing Bloon Rushes: *Dart Monkeys can shoot darts, but is generally not a good idea to shrink Bloon Rushes. However, they can launch spiked balls if upgraded to Spike-o-pult or Juggernaut. Juggernaut would do especially good for decimating Ceramic Bloon layers. *Tack Shooters shoot within its radius and produce area damage. Area damage is good for damaging as many bloons as possible using the fewest times of shooting possible. It could be upgraded to a Ring of Fire, which pops many bloons in its radius. Two Rings of Fire can pop a super long rush up to rainbow. *Sniper Monkeys only get rid of individual bloons. It is not recommended to simply rely on them to remove Bloons Rushes. They do, however, reduce the stronger bloons into smaller chunks that are less dangerous. *Ninja Monkeys are good for wiping out Bloon Rushes, however, is not good for wiping out Regrow Rushes. They may be good for removing a large number of bloons layer by layer, but they can be a nuisance when trying to remove Regrow Rushes, because they can often unintentionally leave strong regrow bloons to grow after being popped partially. *Boomerang Thrower. (insert notes) *Bomb Shooters can shoot bombs which explode over a large area. Cluster Bombs or Bloon Impact may also be good for removing non-MOAB-class rushes, because the secondary bombs can further damage the Bloon Rush structure. *Ice Tower . (insert notes) *Glue Gunner . (insert notes) *Mortar Monkeys shoot mortars with explosions over a large area. Napalm may also be used to add additional pop to bloons, especially to black and zebra bloons. It is also useful when upgraded to Signal Flare, if there are Camo Rushes, which strips off the Camo status of affected bloons. *Dartling Gun . (insert notes) *Spike Factory is not the best for removing Bloon Rushes by themselves, but can "mop up" the last few bloons that manage to pass through the defenses of the other towers. *Monkey Buccaneer . (insert notes) *Monkey Ace . (insert notes) *Monkey Apprentices are usually weak against Bloon Rushes, but when upgrading to include Lightning Bolt and/or Summon Whirlwind or Tempest Tornado, it can be quite effective against Bloon Rushes from "rushing" towards the exit. The Lightning Bolt can strip many bloons at once, while the Summon Whirlwind and Tempest Tornado can blow a large amount of bloons away from the exit. The Dragon's Breath upgrade can also be used to burn down a section of a Bloon Rush quickly. *Super Monkeys are great at removing Bloon Rushes, but they are generally quite expensive to buy and upgrade. It is recommended to buy more upgrades which involve adding pierce. A Sun God is better at concentrating at one area, while a Robo Monkey is better at popping from two perspectives. *Monkey Engineer (insert notes) *Heli-Pilot (insert notes) *Monkey Sub (insert notes) *Bloonchipper (insert notes) *Road Spikes should not be high priority for dealing with rushes, because it can make the player lose more cash than it receives. Prepare towers earlier to avoid having to procrastinate with Road Spikes, which is not very economic. Not preparing for Bloon Rushes early and applying a mass of Road Spikes in the last minute would waste a lot of cash, which could be spent on other useful things beforehand. *Pineapple (insert notes)